Fast Guns, Fast Cars, and Moonshine
by Rain Darkwood
Summary: What happens when Yusuke and the boys are suddenly detectives in the 30s, on a run to catch some booze smuggling apparitions? One chapter only, this one was just for fun. Flame if you want, but dont knock it til you read it.


Fast Guns, Fast Cars, and Moonshine  
  
A bit of a short story  
  
By Rain Darkwood  
  
The silvery white moon gleamed off of the car's hood, sliding over it in bright streams as it pulled up to the dirt covered parking space. It shuddered to a stop, and abruptly fell silent, it's engine rumbling softly to a stop. Keys jangled, and a large hand fell lazily onto the driver's windowsill. He adjusted the mirror so that he could see clearer. He was a large boy, in his late teens and already the height of a man. His red, curly hair was kept short, but fell in smallish clumps near the front, though this was hidden by his grey fedora hat. He sighed at his reflection in the mirror and lit a cigarette. After taking a deep drag from it, he tilted his head back to address the others in the car. "Look, I don't have all day, let's try to move it."  
  
He had barely finished this sentence when one of the boys in the back replied. "Hn... if you're so pressed for time, then there's hardly any need to pull out your cigarettes. I doubt anything can make you look tough. And we'll be done faster than you think... especially without you slowing us in there." The speaker was small, and thin, but beneath his black trenchcoat, you could tell he was build like a horse. He kicked the door open and stepped into the night, which was lit by the wide rays of a streetlight. The other back door opened as well, and so did the front passenger door. Before the driver had time to retaliate, the third had spoken.  
  
"Don't fight back, Kuwabara. You're slowing us down already." The boy who said this smiled to himself. He had flashingly green eyes, and hair that was slicked back; unlike the others, he lacked a fedora. As the three strode away from the car, he began to comb his hair with a slick black comb.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Yusuke? Last time was quite the fiasco..." This time the speaker was a strikingly featured boy with long red hair, pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. He was wearing a tan trenchcoat, which sported a rose tucked into the pocket. He smiled faintly and tipped his fedora back. "Don't think the boss'll like it if that happens again."  
  
The small one spoke again, adding to the red haired boy's comment. "Three cars destroyed, two civilians seriously injured, and a truckload of moonshine in the harbor... we could've done worse." He pulled a magnum revolver from a holster in his trenchcoat. Hiei was particularly proud of this peice; the handle was custom redwood carved with a black dragon symbol. Hiei's eyes flashed in the moonlight as he examined it. "...And now, we are permitted to kill."  
  
Yusuke tucked the comb into his back pocket as they reached the door to a warehouse and stopped walking. He reached inside his black trenchcoat to reveal the stock of a shotgun, double barreled, still swinging from their abrupt stop. He pulled it, prepared for the worst.  
  
Kurama, now prompted by Yusuke and Hiei's preparations, readied his Thompson machine gun. Hiei signaled with his fingers. 3...2...1... Hiei kicked the door open, and it banged against the warehouse wall with a resounding crack. Five men turned as Yusuke and his men entered, aiming. Though they appeared to be normal men, they seemed different upon closer inspection. With grunts of surprise and dismay, an aura of surprise and tension descended on the warehouse. Yusuke addressed the group.  
  
"Drop your boxes now, and line up against the wall. Give it up now, and we may let you-" But before he could finish, a gigantic metal crane plowed into the floor inches in front of Yusuke. "Wha?" He yelled as he looked up. The crane operator! They hadn't noticed him before. Before Yusuke could turn back to the workers, they had taken hiding spots within the maze of moonshine crates.  
  
Before Yusuke could figure out what to do, Hiei had taken action. Leaping onto the yellow painted crane arm, He raced up it's metal slope. Yusuke automatically rolled to the right, and took cover behind a stack of crates. Kurama had also taken position behind a stack of moonshine, and waited for Yusuke's signal, watching him carefully.  
  
Yusuke however, was watching the crane tower. Hiei had reached the top, where the crane operator was now drawing a revolver. Before the operator could get his hands on his gun however, Hiei had fired several loud shots, splattering blood over the crane controls and window. The crane arm went wild, smashing several crates from the middle of the warehouse aside. All hell had broken loose. Workers hiding behind crates with their guns drawn were now scattered, firing wild shots at Hiei, who had taken cover near the crane's operating area. Yusuke gave Kurama the siganl, and they set to work. As Kurama provided a few rounds of distracting fire at the enemy's crates, Yusuke slipped along the side walls. He emerged behind a wide cart of boxes, to find two of the workers. They yelled in surprise as they turned toward him, and he let loose witht he shotgun. Shells bounced against the concrete floor as the two workers were blown backward with full force. Their pistols clattered on the ground as they lay dying.  
  
Upstairs, Hiei grunted in surprise. A worker had climbed on top of the barrels he'd been hiding behind, and in the dim light Yusuke saw the demented worker aiming a deadly-looking revolver at Hiei, who was completely struck by surprise. Before Yusuke could react, Kurama had taken action. With a loud rip-rap noise, Kurama let loose with his tommy gun. The Thompson's power was incomparable to the worker, who fell, riddled with bullets, from the high archway andc ratered into the wooden crates below. Hiei immediately continued his previously interrupted assault by firing on some fleeing workers.   
  
As Yusuke continued to sneak through the maze of boxes, he could hear the groans of pain that showed Hiei was hitting his mark again and again. The crates to the far left of Yusuke were being sprayed with bullets from Kurama's Thompson to lure out the criminal workers. Suddenly a voice yelled Yusuke's name.  
  
"Yusuke! Your right! Look!" Hiei's voice. Yusuke rolled and turned to his right, just as an assailant fired a shotgun. The blast missed Yusuke and nearly vaporized a crate which had been right behind him. Broken bottleglass and bootleg beer spilled over the floor as Yusuke rose, now to the left of his attacker. The worker cried out in surprise and pain as Yusuke first planted his foot in it's chest, knocking him down, and then blasted a hole in him with his shotgun. Blood splattered Yusuke's trenchcoat and mingled with the beer flowing over the grey floor.  
  
Silence, moments ago something of another universe, filled empty spaces once more. Yusuke's ears no longer rang from the sounds of guns, but his nostrils filled nevertheless with the smell of gunpowder, lead, and death. The smell mixed with that of booze and smoking wood. Kurama stepped up beside Yusuke, and was soon joined by Hiei. They stood for a moment, enjoying the exhiliration of battle as it drained from them, to be replaced by guilt and regret...except maybe in Hiei's case.  
  
"Do they ever learn? What a gang... the Demons never learn to stop."  
  
"Definitely from the demon gang. All of these mobsters are apparition-class."  
  
"Better go. If we don't hurry, our fool of a driver might think we didn't make it..."  
  
This was one of my first attempts at fanfiction. Basically, the idea was to take the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and put them where they don't belong, and try to hint at things from their world. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, although I won't be continuing it, please R&R! 


End file.
